An Honest Mistake
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: [SLASH of the HarryDraco persuasion]Draco returns home from work to find Harry with someone...unexpected


Draco grumbled as he shut the door to his and Harry's flat. It had been a long day at work and he was a little miffed that Harry hadn't had to go in that morning. He pulled off his cloak and shoved it, a little more roughly than necessary, onto a hanger and put it into the hall closet. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his work-shirt and sighed in relief.

Then he heard the giggling.

Draco furrowed his brow, _'Harry _never _giggles.' _He stealthily made his way over to their room and pressed his back against the wall next to their door, hearing the incessant giggling again.

"_Think I can get you to purr for me, love?"_

Draco's eyes widened. _'Has he got someone _in there _with him?'_

"_That's a boy, love it when you purr, let's me know you like it, that you're happy_. It _makes _me_ happy."_

Draco grit his teeth as he could practically _hear _the honest smile in Harry's voice.

"_Hey now," _admonished Harry, _"no need for biting, darling."_

Draco growled through his clenched teeth, _'Only _I _get to bite Harry!'_

He heard Harry sigh contentedly, _"You're such a pretty boy."_

'_That's _it_! Harry only gets to call _me _pretty!'_

Draco covered his mouth slightly with his hand and called, "Harry!"

"_Oh, bollocks,"_ muttered Harry, and Draco could hear the bed squeak as he assumed Harry to be putting on his clothes, _"you have to hide!"_

Draco thought he heard _mewling _and then Harry said, _"I know, love, but Draco won't be happy to find you in here," _a laugh and then, _"bloody hell, he'll probably AK me."_

Then Draco heard Harry call, _"In the bedroom!"_

Draco waited a few moments before rounding the corner and stepping into the bedroom. He offered Harry a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and greeted, "Harry." He took in Harry's appearance and his lover looked decidedly disheveled, a guilty flush high up on his cheeks.

"Draco," greeted Harry in turn, "you're home early."

"Hm," hummed Draco, eyes squinting slightly as he scanned the room for any sign of the man-boy Harry had been talking to, "were you not expecting me?"

"No, no, I'm _glad _you're home, Dray."

Draco knew Harry too well, knew that when he pulled out 'Dray' that he had done something that he most certainly would not approve of.

"Where is he, Harry?"

"What?" coughed Harry, eyes shifting imperceptibly to the floor, "Who?"

That was all the evidence that Draco needed and he was on his knees at the side of the bed, lifting up the comforter and peering beneath the frame.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco pursed his lips and reached under the bed, "Harry, what, pray tell, is this?"

He leant up and shifted the small black kitten in his arms, presenting it to Harry.

"A kitten?"

"And why is there a kitten under our bed?"

"Because I found him by the café and he followed me home so I brought him in and fed him some tuna and milk?"

Draco just let out a bark of laughter and scratched behind the little kitten's ear, "Sweet Merlin, Potter, the way you'd been talking to the thing seemed like you were having an illicit affair with some man-boy."

Harry blushed and asked, "You _heard _all of that?"

Draco nodded once, continuing to stroke the kitten's tiny head, "I did."

Harry's blush reached the tips of his ears as he reached out and let his hand pet down the kitten's back and he laughed gently when the kitten nipped at his fingers. He let out a sigh when his hand dropped away, "We don't have to keep him; I know you don't like to have animals around."

"Harry," Draco held the kitten to his chest with one hand as the other rubbed at the back of his neck, "we can keep him if you want. He's, dare I say it, sort of, _maybe_, quite adorable."

"Really?" breathed Harry, his voice full of hope.

Draco took another look at the kitten, smiling when the little one rubbed his cheek against his knuckles, "Really." He let the little kitten out of his arms when he began to squirm and it looked up at him and mewled before scampering out of their bedroom. Draco toed off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the bed next to Harry.

Harry leant into Draco and framed his face and pressed his lips to Draco's in a sweet kiss. He pulled back a little and thumbed at the spot where Draco's jaw met neck and he smiled, "I owe you."

"Yeah? I suppose you could make it up to me…" drawled Draco already working at the buttons of his shirt.

Harry licked his lips, "Go on?"

Draco let go of his shirt and let it drift to the floor, a coy smile gracing his lips, an eyebrow quirked mischievously, "Want to see if you can get _me _to purr?"


End file.
